Embodiments of the present specification relate generally to street lighting, and more particularly to a system and method for monitoring street lighting luminaires.
It is desirable to ensure that adequate street lighting is provided on the streets for the safety of pedestrians and motorized and non-motorized vehicle operators and passengers. However, operating and maintaining street lighting entail considerable expenditure. Typically, conventional lighting, such as incandescent lighting is costly to operate and maintain. Accordingly, city infrastructure authorities are currently working towards replacing conventional lighting with light-emitting diode (LED) lighting. Also, in some locations, there is a drive to use LED lighting for newly installed street lighting.
One of the challenges with LED lighting when compared with that of the conventional lighting is the assessment of an operating condition of the LED lighting. For example, when a conventional lamp has burnt out or has aged, the conventional lamp does not draw any electrical current. Accordingly, the operating condition of the conventional lamp may be assessed by monitoring the electrical current flowing through the lamp. On the other hand, when the LED lighting is burnt out or has aged, the intensity of the LED becomes dimmer, however, the LED lighting still draws an electrical current. Hence, monitoring the LED lighting to assess the working condition of the LED lighting is a challenging task.